Do you believe in reincarnations?
by Spooky106
Summary: The charmed ones have yet another inncocent to save... But this isnt any ordinary innocent.. its a 17 year old girl who.... Im not going to give the story away Please R & R! (Chapter 1 is now up!)
1. Prologue

Title: Do you believe in reincarnations???  
  
By Princess Vega  
  
Prologue...  
  
The Charmed ones, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were working together to vanquish another demon.  
  
The innocent they were saving was a 17 year old girl, who looked like a younger version of Prue, which the sisters found a bit weird seeing as though their older sister Prue wasn't with them anymore.  
  
"Are you positive that the innocent" Piper asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes I am positive" Phoebe answered.  
  
"What's the deal with this girl anyway? We have saved plenty of innocents, why is this girl different?" Paige asked while she was looking through the 'book of shadows'.  
  
"The point is that the other innocents' didn't look like Prue."  
  
The three of them were in the attic looking for a solution, when the 'book of shadows' flickered through its pages and stopped, "Uh, guys, the book just did its 'freaky' thing, you know that thing it does."  
  
Piper and Phoebe quickly got up and looked at the spell it landed on, "'Calling a lost witch' spell, it doesn't make sense, we're not missing a witch"  
  
"But you are." a mysterious but familiar voice said.  
  
"Where do we know that voice from?" Piper asked.  
  
"Who else pops in to say 'hello' and helps you with some of the demons you fight against?" it said again.  
  
Phoebe and Piper looked at each other and smiled, "Grams" they said in unison.  
  
Grams appeared in the room, "It's good to see that you still remember me"  
  
"How can we forget you Grams?" Piper asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know" Grams smiled. Then she saw Paige standing behind Piper and Phoebe, "Hello again Paige"  
  
"Hi, nice to see you again"  
  
"Grams, what's the deal with the book and the 'missing witch' spell, don't tell me mom had another child" Piper asked half-serious and half joking.  
  
Grams smiled, "No, your mom didn't have anymore children after Paige," She looked at Phoebe, "Phoebe put the pieces together, the premonition with the girl who looks like Prue, the spell in the 'book of shadows'."  
  
Phoebe thought for a minute, "How do you know that the innocent looks like Prue" she asked.  
  
"I heard the three of you talking, how else?" Grams covered up rather quickly.  
  
"But there isn't enough pieces yet" a confused Piper said.  
  
"Well looks like you have to find more pieces to the puzzle," with that Grams disappeared.  
  
"She's keeping something from us, but what?" Phoebe said.  
  
Paige saw the confusion on Phoebe's face, "Maybe it's something that we have to find out on our own"  
  
"When Grams does things like this, it normally does mean that" Piper stated... 


	2. Ch1 Discovery

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter... But here it is now. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Discovery

Chris orbed into the attic, "Have you found anything?"

"Yeah, we have, but the book went to 'Calling a lost witch' spell. And then Grams came and talked to us and told us to put all the pieces together." Piper explained as she looked over at Wyatt and saw that he was still asleep.

"And we are going to say the spell to see what will happen" Paige finished off.

"Oh, well, don't let me stop you" Chris said.

"We weren't" Phoebe said as she walked over to her sisters as they were already at the book.

"Power of the witches rise.

Course unseen across the skies.

Come to us, we call you near.

Come to us and settle hear.

Blood to blood, I summon thee.

Blood to blood, return to me." The three said in unison.

Meanwhile, the 17 year old girl was in her room, sitting on her bed doing homework. There was a flash of lightning, so she walked out onto her balcony and looked at the sky, there was no thunder; clouds or rain, just one strike of lightning.

"That's strange" she looked at the clock, it read 5:30pm, "I guess I'd better take Ben for a walk."

"Ben!" She called out as she got his leash, just than a German Shepherd came into the room. She put the leash on, got her keys, put her jacket on, and put her phone in her pocket and went out the door.

She was walking through a street that she always walked through where she had admired one house, it was a Victorian House, by the looks of it, it was a double story house with an attic.

As she walked past it, it began to get dark, it looked like it was going to rain, "Come on Ben, we better take the shortcut through the alley"

As she got halfway down, a guy in all black, who had a crossbow, appeared infront of her. "Where is the whitelighter?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she slowly backed away.

He got closer to her, "Oh, I think you do know" and he pointed his crossbow at her. Just that 4 people appeared out of nowhere, and at that time, the guy shot at her andd out of fear she 'shimmered' out and back again so it missed her.

Then she saw the guy 'blow up', "What the hell?"

"Are you alright?" one of the people, who had short hair, asked her.

"Um... I think so, where is my dog?"

"Right here" another with shoulder length hair said as the girl took back the leash.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Phoebe, those are my sisters, Paige and Piper and that's Chris" Phoebe said as she introduced the girl to her sisters and Chris, "What's your name?"

"I'm Ami, and that's Ben... who was that guy who... who asked me where the whitelighter was, or something like that?"

"Maybe we should take you back to our house" Phoebe said as the others agreed with her.

"Why?" Ami asked.

"So we can tell you whats going on" Paige explained.

"What do you mean? How far away is your house?"

"Its just around the corner"

"Oh, ok" with that they walked to the house.

They were sitting in the loungeroom, Ami was trying to figure out what was going on when Leo orbed in.

"What the hell?"

Leo looked at Ami, "So your Ami?!"

"Yeah, I am, whats it to you?" Ami said.

Leo smiled, "You're the one from the prophecy"

"what prophecy?" Piper asked.

"The Prophecy where a single being who is originally half whtelighter, half demon, but due to the death of a powerful witch, they become a third of each, but, each part is 100%. It's a bit complicated."

"Yeah that is complicated, I'm out of here" Ami said as she got up.

Paige stopped her, "If we can prove it to you, will you stay?"

Ami thought for a minute, "Ok, but only if you can prove it" then she sat down again.

After they explain what they were and what powers they had, they gave Ami a few minutes to process what she had just heard.

"Ok, I believe you, but what has all of this got to do with me?" Ami asked.

"Your the one from the prophecy" Leo stated.

"How do you know that?" Ami said as she stood up.

"When the darklighter shot at you, you 'shimmered' out and then back again, has anything else happened to you?" Piper said as she tried to calm Ami down.

"Um... once," Ami paused and looked at them, "this guy tried to harrassme, and I normally have a baseball bat in my room, and we were in the school yard and I just wished I had my baseball bat. It just appeared in my hands and I warned him if he came any closer to me, I would hit him... he kept coming, so I hit him and then I ran off."

"Really?" Paige asked.

Ami smiled, "Yeah, now everyone keeps away from me. They don't even talk to me anymore, but it doesn't worry me"

Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Chris and Leo were silent, they didn't know what to say. But it was only silent for a minute when Ami spoke up, "Well, I'd better get going, I'll be expected at home" with that she put the leash on Ben.

"Ok, here's my cell phone number, if anything happens, give me a call" Paige said and gave Ami a piece of paper with her number on it.

Ami placed it in her pocket, "Thanks, I will. See ya!" and then Ami walked out of the door and went home.

When Ami got home, she took Ben's leash off and let him run off into the house, "Mom, I'm home" Ami yelled out.

"Ami, can you come into the lounge room for a minute" her Mom called.

"Ok" Ami said as she made her way to the loungeroom.

When she got there, she saw her Mom sitting on the couch, and a strange guy sitting on one of the recliners, Ami didn't like the look of him, she got bad vibes from him.

"Ami, you might want to sit down" her Mom said.

But Ami kept her eyes on the guy, keeping her defenses up just incase, "No thanks, I'd rather stand."

The guy smiled at her, "You're quite cocky aren't you" he asked.

"No, its called awareness, and to tell you the truth, I don't really trust you" Ami said, but he continued to smile.

He shimmered out of sight and behind her, and sniffed, "You have the scent of a demon", he said and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Ami grabbed his hand and flipped him over her and he landed on his back.

"Feisty, just like you my sweet!" he said as he got up and touched Ami's mom.

"Don't touch her, or you'll regret it" Ami said in a serious tone.

"You don't trust me, do you?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"How can you not trust your own father?" he smiled wickedly.

"My father? My father died when I was young"

"Ami, he is your father" Ami's mom confessed.

Ami looked at her mom and then to the guy, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Ami, it's about time I told you... your not a normal girl."

"What, are you trying to tell me that I'm a guy" Ami said sarcastically.

"No, of course not, you know about witches, demons and all the beings to do with magic...well they are all real."

Ami stayed silent and her mom continued, "You are half whitelighter and half demon"

"No wonder so many strange things have been happening to me" Ami said quietly.

Ami's mom looked uncomfortable as the guy touched her neck; Ami looked at him with fire in her eyes, and flicked her wrist and the guy went flying into a wall, "Touch her again and you'll be going 'through' a wall."

He smirked, "I better be going, oh and Ami call me Lexus, and I got to take care of one thing before I go", he said and a fireball appeared in his hand and he threw it at Ami's mom.

It hit her, and she fell down, "MOM!" Ami yelled as she ran to her mom and Lexus disappeared.

Tears came down Ami's face, "Mom!", she felt for a pulse, but there wasn't any. Ami sat there crying when Ben came up to her and started nudging her, Ami hugged Ben and cried.

Ami got up and got the phone and dialed the number Paige had given her.

"Paige Matthews"

"Paige, its Ami. Um, I don't know how to say this but... a demon came and he killed my mother."

"Ok", with that she hung up and then Paige orbed in, and ran to Ami.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" Ami said.

Paige put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "Hey, do you want to stay with us, for a while?"

Ami looked at Paige, "I don't know, maybe... maybe for a while"

END OF CHAPTER 1: Discovery


End file.
